Sick Days
by kiyone4ever
Summary: When Hild sneezes, all of Niflheim catches cold they say. But with Hild out of action, will the Demon realm go to... HEAVEN? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! For those of my regular readers, I apologize that it has been a while since I've gotten any new material out. I have not abandoned _Senshi Muyo_ or any of my on going stories, but while I was contemplating where _Senshi Muyo_ might lead in the future, I came up with this idea for a fun little story that starts with Hild and...

Well let's just say that the Demon Realm will never be the same again.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This work is only for fun and I am not making any money here. Please do not sue me!

**Sick Days: An Ah My Goddess/ Tenchi/ Sailor Moon crossover fic**

**Prologue:**

It was not a good day in Niflheim...

"**Aaa...Aaaa... Aaaachooooo!!!!!**" Hild sneezed loudly. The resulting sound reverberated throughout the Demon Realm. The resultant wind knocked the summoned Mara off her feet and slammed her into the wall. As Mara picked herself up and groaned, the Supreme Mistress of all demons sniffled and raged.

"This is all Balzeebub's fault!" Hild roared. "I know it! Him and his germs! When I get my hands on him...!" Her fists clenched.

"Mara!" She commanded.

"Yes Great Hild?" Mara answered hurriedly to her dread mistress, glad that Hild's vexation was not on her today and anxious to keep it that way.

"I need a doctor. Bring me a doctor!" Hild demanded, then sniffled miserably.

"One of the ones we have under contract mistress?"

"Are you crazy??? I need a REAL doctor!" Hild said with finality. "Now go and be quick about it!"

"Yes Hild!" Mara answered and departed.

Hild tiredly leaned back on her throne and sighed.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Mara appeared outside a hospital in Tokyo and waited. With Hild's authority in hand, Mara had reluctantly assigned several minor demons to make certain it was a quiet day in the Juuban district. She also (And much more satisfyingly) had pummeled Senbee and sealed him in a jar to keep him from causing any trouble. Mistress Hild did not need a doctor who was tired and stressed out.

Presently her target approached.

"Excuse me. Doctor Ayami Mizuno?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Mara. Come with me. You have a house call to make."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hello again everyone! Tenchi fans may be wondering where the Tenchi is in this story. Don't worry, it's coming I promise.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Once again, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo" (Oh well...)

**Sick Days: Chapter 2**

Doctor Ayami Mizuno reluctantly followed Mara. Her emotions were a mix of anger at her abduction, fear for what might happen to her, and a genuine curiosity... Of course one tinged with a relief that her daughter Ami was not here with her.

Presently Mara led her into a splendidly appointed chamber. Oddly, more than just some sort of throne room, it also seemed to be a working office of some sort judging by the computer on the massive and ornately carved desk on one side of the room. Ayami came to a short stop as Mara knelt and reported to her ruler.

"Mistress Hild... I have brought Doctor Ayami Mizuno to see you."

"Very good Mara." Hild said with approval for once.

"You need not be afraid doctor." Hild said using her disarming charm. "You are my guest and as such are perfectly safe here."

"What makes you think I am afraid?" Ayami said trying to project a calm that she did not quite feel.

"Two reasons doctor. First is that as the CEO of the Demon Realm, I know every flavor of fear there is...

"Secondly, only a fool would be truly without fear under these circumstances and I do not take you to be a fool." Hild smiled. Though her stomach so very much wanted to heave, the Mistress of Niflheim refused to allow herself to appear weak before any mortal. However the facade was taking more than just a little effort so it was time to get down to matters at hand.

"Let me get get to the point doctor." Hild said leaning forward in her seat. "I require your services."

"My services?" Ayami repeated as if she had misheard.

"Yes doctor. I seem to have taken ill. As you can imagine, it is a serious matter for someone in my position to be sidelined by illness, no matter how slight."

"Surely you have your own doctors?"

Hild laughed not without some true humor. "Ayami... I have made contracts with a great many doctors. Unfortunately, once they have been granted a touch of wealth or fleeting fame they become obsessed with it! They dig for research grants... they steel the discoveries of their colleagues... They fret about getting tenure at a teaching hospital... they move to Rodeo Drive so they can get rich sucking the fat out of the butts of vain and shallow celebrities! In short, they do _everything but practice **medicine**_!"

Ayami's eyes opened wide, then narrowed. "Alright. Let's assume I believed you. Why should I want to help you?"

"Not an unreasonable question. I suppose from a mortal perspective I must seem like the most terrible being in the universe." Hild replied with that charm again. "Ayami... I run a business. While it would be normal to assume that I only wish for terrible things to happen, my business depends on having a market share and humans are my customers. Do you know how much business I lose when wars breakout? Almost everyone starts looking for angels when things get that bad, very few turn to us.

"What many of my subordinates fail to understand is that the universe requires balance. Light and darkness depend upon each other. Without one, the other cannot exist Ayami. "

Ayami nodded still uncertain.

"And then by your own nature... Would you turn away any patient merely because you disagreed with their philosophy? You are a healer and I am asking for your help doctor."

Ayami finally nodded her assent.

Hild smiled. "Mara, we'll need to draw up a contract to pay for services rendered."

"Yes Mistress." Mara said going to the computer and punching up a contract.

"Normally mine are the services rendered." Hild said conversationally. "But in this case, I offer you in payment for your services... One wish, no strings attached. It can be anything you wish and it will be done."

"I don't require payment." Ayami said feeling just a tiny bit scared at the implications of what Hild was offering.

"Of course not but you will accept it just the same Ayami."Hild said easily.

"Very well then..." Doctor Mizuno said steeling herself. "Please describe your symptoms..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hello again everyone! Today Hild gets the news from her doctor and then makes a few phone calls...

Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Once again, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo" (Oh well...)

**Sick Days: Chapter 3  
**

"Well..." Ayami paused as she completed her examination.

"It seems you have the flu."

Hild's eyes went wide. _**"BALZEEBUB!!!!!!"**_

"There is good news and bad news in this." Ayami said calmly now that she had altered her image of Hild as to being her patient rather than as the supreme mistress of demon kind.

"The good news is that if it follows human norms as it seems to, you should completely recover in a week. _Provided _you follow my care instructions to the letter. The bad news is that if you _don't_, then it will take longer for you to regain your full health."

Hild fumed at the ridiculousness of it all but avoided lashing out at her doctor. "I cannot say that I find much comfort in this doctor... But I will follow your instructions completely. I assure you."

"Good. Clear your calendar then because you are going to be on bed rest until further notice. You are to avoid any sort of strenuous exertions. You need rest and quiet and plenty of fluids. I do not expect normal human pharmaceuticals to help in alleviating your symptoms, but ice packs will help some."

"Yes doctor." Hild said in a tone of compliance that Mara had never EVER heard from the ruler of Niflheim. Almost tentatively Hild raised a finger. "There are two matters..."

"Yes?" Ayami asked with her arms folded much like a firm parent.

"Before I can rest... I need to make a few calls and leave some instructions for my staff... I promise I will keep it short." She added as if to molify her doctor.

Ayami nodded acceptance. "And the other?"

"I have no intention of keeping you here but... You will help me through this?" Hild felt somewhat embarrassed but this was a disturbing new experience for her and she felt dangerously vulnerable. _I cannot stay like this long! Hagall and Lucifer are both just waiting to depose me and I cannot let other demons see me weak._

"Of course. You are my patient. just have Mara come and get me and I will monitor your progress as we go. I assume that the deal to keep Juuban quiet stays in effect until you are recovered?"

"Yes doctor. You have my word on that."

"Thank you. I will wait while you take care of your schedule. I want to make certain that your convalescence gets off to the right start." she checked her watch. "if you will pardon me though... I need to let my daughter know I will be a little late coming home."

"You can use my computer to leave an email..." Hild suggested.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Mara will show you."

Mara led Ayami to the computer and opened a "guest" account.

"A MacIntosh?" Ayami's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Mara nodded. "Most of us prefer PCs using Windows. They're inherently more evil, but Mistress Hild has a soft spot for Apples..."

* * *

A short time later Hild began to dial her phone. While she was effectively out of action, it only made sense that she would have to turn day to day control of Niflheim over to someone else. Unfortunately this was not a position one could fill through a temp agency. She could pass control over to one of her subordinates... unfortunately the next most powerful demons in Niflheim were already trying to unseat her. There was no sense in handing her throne to one of them on a silver platter... She very briefly considered and then immediately dismissed the notion of asking Kami to fill in for her. _Kami??? I must be delirious! _She thought of that notion. She and her ex had not been on speaking terms for a very long time even if he was not; infact, the competion...

This meant that she would need to seek out one of the very limited club of beings that could match the level of power that she and Kami operated on. In practice this meant the elder Goddesses of the Cosmos. Their powers so great that they existed outside the Goddess system and though she never spoke of them... They were infact the elder sisters of both Kami and Hild.

"Hello? Tokimi?" Hild asked in a congested voice.

"Sister?" Tokimi questioned. "I did not foresee a call from you this day."

"I'm sorry... I know that I haven't called much... But I really need your help."

"Yes?" Tokimi responded with just the slightest touch of smugness in her voice.

"I seem to have taken ill... I need you to take charge of Niflheim for a few days..."There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Under normal circumstances I would do this gladly imouto. Unfortunately I'm working on a very sensitive project here in the hyper dimension. It would be impossible for me to get away right now."

Hild frowned. "I see... Alright... Thank you then. I guess I need to call Washu." _Not an ideal choice given her eccentricities but..._

"I'm afraid she won't be available either imouto. She's decided to live as a mortal and moved to Earth. She almost never returns any of my calls either."

"But that only leaves..." Hild's voice trailed off in alarm.

"Correct sister. I DO believe that Tsunami is available. I am quite certain she would be most agreeable to lending you a hand..."

Hild stared insanely at the phone for just a moment and then all of Niflheim shook...

_**"BALZEEBUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Welcome to today's installment. With no other options available, Hild; Supreme Mistress of Niflheim, must ask her sister Tsunami for help. Unfortunately, Tsunami is sure to oblige! But first the CEO of the Demon Realm has summoned the leaders of Niflheim to inform them of her decision!

To all my readers: Thank you for hanging in there with me. Reviews would be much appreciated.

I _still _don't own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo"

**Sick Days Chapter 4: Like Hell...  
**

"Mara." Hild said rubbing her head in resignation after settling down slightly.

"Yes Mighty Hild?" Mara asked somewhat nervously.

"Go to Okayama. Find my sister Tsunami and inform her that I request her to come to Niflheim."

"At once Mistress." As she turned to depart, Mara noted that Hagall and the other senior demons were waiting admittance into Hild's presence."

Hild waited for Mara to leave before acknowledging them. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Hild's face as she noted Balzeebub. The Lord of Flies twitched nervously.

"Thank you for coming." Hild said in dangerous tones. "As you may or may not be aware; due to... incompetance... in Lord Balzeebub's research lab, I have taken ill and will need to turn over day to day control of Niflheim while I convalesce." She noted the expectant glimmer in numerous eyes and waited in amusement as Hagall spoke.

"I understand Great Hild." Hagall said with just a touch of triumph in her voice. "I shall endeavor to maintain your standards while you are recovering."

"I have no doubt." Hild nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately you will not be in charge." Hild relished the shocked then murderous look in Hagall's eyes. Lucifer grinned since he was the next strongest demon in Hades, following Hagall.

_Maybe if Hagall is on the way out I can arrange to be rid of **both** of them..._

Dis; a demon with the misleading outward appearance of an English gentleman, spoke. "If not Hagall, then who...?"

"First of all..." Hild said glaring at the unfortunate Balzeebub. "You will escort Lord Balzeebub to Tartarus where Hagall and Lucifer will conduct an interrogation until I say otherwise." Hild commanded, thus removing her most troublesome subordinates from the picture. She knew Hagall and Lucifer both schemed for her throne. She did not believe Dis was plotting against her yet but she needed him to keep an eye on the other two.

"As for who will be in command during my absence, My sister Tsunami will have complete authority until I recover."

The chamber exploded in a swirl of shock, anger, disbelief, dismay, and incredulity at this news as the assembled demons pointed at each other and furiously remonstrated to Hild over the decision. As Hild's face twitched in annoyance and she rubbed her aching temples, a pencil snapped.

**"OUT!!!!! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"** Ayami roared angrily cutting across the growing heated commotion. **"THERE WILL BE PEACE AND QUIET HERE! NOW!" **She calmed herself as the doubly shocked demons stared at her. "My patient needs REST and QUIET... These chambers are off limits."

"Why you puny human..." Lucifer said indignantly. "How dare you give us orders!" He advanced menacingly toward Ayami. "I'm going to..."

"Do exactly as she says." Hild commanded. Her face clearly showing her displeasure as she leveled a finger at Lucifer. "If you take another step they'll be cleaning you off the walls for the next few eons. Doctor Mizuno is here under my protection and if I should find you are even thinking about taking any sort of revenge against her then I will gift wrap your hands and your tongue and mail them to Saint Peter. Am I understood?"

Lucifer glowered at Ayami a moment longer. Hild raised her finger ever so slightly. "Am... I... Understood?"

Lucifer finally tore his gaze from Ayami and stared at Hild realizing just how close he was to unpleasant consequences that would make Balzeebub's upcoming interrogation look like a tea party. The other demons were all staring at him, dispassionately waiting to see if the Dread Mistress of Hades decided to bring him to a messy end. "Understood..." He said sullenly.

"Good." Hild replied coolly. "Hagall, Lucifer, Dis you all have your instructions. Be about them. The rest of you get back to work."

As the disgruntled demons left, Ayami wiped her brow.

Hild chuckled in spite of her soreness.

"That was impressive Ayami. Have you ever considered becoming a demon?"

Ayami merely raised an eyebrow at her patient. Hild laughed.

"Just checking..."

_**

* * *

**_**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

In today's installment, Mara goes off to Okayama in search of Tsunami.

To all my readers: Thank's for tuning in once more! Reviews would be much appreciated.

Once again, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo"

**Sick Days Chapter 5: Oh You Devil! (Caller)  
**

Walking through the woods on a sunny day... Cherry Blossoms in bloom... Singing birds... Mara wanted to puke. Actually Mara wanted a drink but that seemed unlikely out here. She had heard stories about the Goddess Tsunami. Some of them described her as a careful and meticulous being of great foresight while others portrayed a completely oblivious being easily distracted. All of them bespoke of her beauty, compassion, and love of nature. _Just what Niflheim needs... An omnipotent version of Belldandy sitting on the throne. _"What in the name of Hades is Hild thinking?" Mara muttered to herself as she walked along the path. Intellectually Mara perfectly understood Hild's reasoning but emotionally Mara shuddered at the prospect of the Elemental Goddess of Good running the Demon Realm. She REALLY wanted that drink now...

"Sake?" She murmured as her highly trained nose detected the welcome scent of hard liquor. Her pace picked up as she tracked the enticing aroma. _Hmmm... Sake tainted breathe as well. _Very quickly she spied the Cyan haired girl carrying two large jugs of sake and taking a healthy swig on one of them. _I WANT that bottle! _

Suddenly the woman stopped and turned her head. "You can come out now whoever you are. You should know I don't like it when people try to sneak up on me like that."

Mara smiled and floated a few feet into the air. "I don't need to sneak up on mortals."

"Feh! That bone head Doctor Clay send you?" Ryoko Hakubi demanded floating up herself.

Mara smiled. "What have we here?" Mara asked with interest. "A Goddess who hasn't earned her marks yet?" _Or a ronin demon... either way this might be fun!_

"Listen lady. The name is Ryoko and if you're looking for trouble I'll be happy to oblige."

"Good!" Mara replied. "And here I thought this trip to find Tsunami wouldn't be interesting"

Her would be playmate's face twisted in confusion. "You're looking for Tsunami?"

"Uh.. yeah..." Mara said becoming disappointingly aware that the prospective battle had apparently abated.

"Oh... In that case follow me." Ryoko said tossing her the sake jug. "You'll want to have a few belts first..."

* * *

Mara followed Ryoko to the Masaki home feeling a little queasy around all the good luck charms. Ayeka greeted them at the door.

"Where have you been Ryoko?" The princess reproached. "We sent you out for sake three hours ago!" Then she noticed Mara. "Oh! Hello there. I am Ayeka. And you are?" Her tone questioned suspiciously. Her eyes drawn disapprovingly to Mara's attire.

"I'm Mara. You know... You remind me of an acquaintance of mine." she smiled and followed Ryoko into the house only to freeze in fear at the huge silvery ball hanging in the living room.

"Washu? What the hell is that thing?" Ryoko demanded.

"Ah! Ryoko! I guess you didn't get lost after all!" Her mother answered. "This is my 'Disco Ball' of DOOM!!!" The genius scientist laughed maniacally.

Mara blinked staring at the mortal form of the Elemental Goddess of Chaos. Then she was whacked on the back of the head from behind with a broom handle.

"Ouch!" Mara turned irritably rubbing her head. What she saw made her cringe. Staring up obliviously at the glittery ball was the one mortal whose name was considered a curse in Niflheim.

"Watch it Mihoshi!" Ryoko told the blonde.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The terror addressed Mara. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going!" She giggled like a child caught making a mess.

_Oh Hild! What did I do to deserve this? _Mara thought to herself wishing that she had more sake in her system right now.

Washu cut in. "It's okay Mihoshi. Just stare at the pretty glittering ball..." Then she addressed Mara soto voce. "Tsunami is waiting for you in my lab. You can use the closet door to enter. Just remember not to cause any trouble or try to make any contracts with anyone in this house or I'll leave it to Diana Ross and The Village People to waste your ass.... Got it?"

Mara nodded uneasily. "Got it." With a nod of approval from Washu, Mara opened the closet door and stepped inside.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Author's note: the idea of Mihoshi's name being a curse in Niflheim comes from a classic fanfic I read called "The Devil and Miss Mihoshi." Where the Devil gets Mihoshi to sign over her soul in exchange for a complete set of Moldiver tapes. Lucifer is still trying to regain face after that fiasco.

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Mara has made it to the Masaki home. Already having encountered she who is called 'Demon's Bane' and under threat of Washu's **Disco Ball of Doom**, can her day get any worse?

Stay tuned! Read and Reviews.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo"

**Sick Days Chapter 6:Oh My! Goddess...  
**

Entering the pocket dimension Mara found herself suffering a severe case of lab envy. Even as a mortal, Washu's lab was far better than her own. _Imagine the things I could build with this stuff! I'm having a long talk with those cheap bastards in accounting when I get back!_

"Welcome!"

Mara turned, confronted by the warm smiling visage of a tall and elegant woman.

"I am Tsunami. Washu says that you wished to see me?"

_She couldn't be... nah! She can't be_ _Belldandy's mother?_

"Actually Belldandy's mother is Vesta." Tsunami's smile broadened. "Though I am honored that you thought she might be my child." Tsunami glanced uncomfortably at the lab. "Come with me to the arboretum. We'll have tea and you can tell me what has brought you here."

Mara blinked as Tsunami had read her thoughts but then she hurried to keep pace with the goddess.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop on your thoughts Mara chan... However this close and directed at me it was hard not to hear them." Presently they arrived in the arboretum where a tea service was waiting them.

"Have some tea." Tsunami invited and poured herself a cup. "Sasami makes wonderful tea. I'm trying to learn but so far her skill far exceeds mine."

Mara wished for something stronger than tea but poured herself a cup and seated herself in the lotus position and floated up ever so slightly.

"So? What brings you here to Okayama Mara chan?"

Mara sipped her tea. Actually it wasn't bad... "My Mistress Hild has taken ill and needs to see you in Niflheim immediately."

"Imouto?" Tsunami said. Her face lit in surprise."Of course I will see her! Oh my dear little sister! Oh my! Is it serious?"

Mara blinked at the almost child like manner in which Tsunami's concern manifested itself. 'Uh... She has the flu..."

"I see! Oh poor Hild! We'll leave at once! No... wait! I need to speak to Tenchi and I'll ask Sasami to make some soup...! Oh my dear sister! I'm coming imouto. Don't worry, Onee san is coming..."

* * *

Mara waited as Tsunami made her preparations. It did help the wait that Ryoko was good drinking company and had pulled a spare bottle of sake from hiding. _Maybe I'll call Urd and we can go on a drinking party sometime!_ Mara thought as she tossed back another sake.

Meantime Tsunami was giving a last minute brief to Tenchi.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be away Tenchi but I know the Shrine Keepers' Convention is this week at the Tarikihongan Temple. While you are there, please give my regards to my nieces."

"Your nieces?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh yes! Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld! They live there with a nice young man named Keiichi. I haven't seen them since Skuld was born. I had hoped to visit them myself but i'm afraid with my sister ill... She needs me Tenchi."

"I understand." Tenchi smiled and handed her a large thermos. "Sasami's best chicken soup!"

"Thank you and thank Sasami for me." Tsunami said.

"Mara chan? Let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Excelsior! (With apologies to Stan Lee.)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Tsunami travels to Niflheim. For Hild, the solution may be worse than the problem!

I really could use good critical reviews.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo"

**Sick Days Chapter 7: The Devil You Say...**

Tsunami arrived in Niflheim just as Hild was discarding the ice demon she had been pressing on her forehead as an icepack. The spent demon rolled writhing around on the floor desperately trying to suppress the burning sensation. Hild relished the hapless demon's screams and reached for another.

"Sister!" Tsunami cried as she entered the room.

Hild startled and lost her grip on her new icepack which hurriedly tried to skitter away in panic. Hild grimaced as her sister embraced her.

"I came as soon as I could! I brought you some homemade soup!"

Ayami's eyes bulged out in surprise but she refrained from comment. This was something else that Hild appreciated in her doctor... a good sense of tact.

"Thank you..." Hild struggled in Tsunami's embrace. "...Please... I... Tsunami... Um... Can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Tsunami released her. "Forgive me imouto!"

"Yes... Of course..." Hild panted regaining her breath. "Sister... I need a favor to ask of you." She turned to Doctor Mizuno. "Mara. Escort Doctor Mizuno safely home.

"Doctor I promise I will obey your instructions and I will see you tomorrow but I think it is time you got home."

"Of course. Thank you." Ayami bowed and followed Mara out.

Hild relaxed slightly as she turned back to Tsunami.

"Doctor Mizuno assures me that with rest I will be back on my feet in a week or so, but in the meantime.. I need you to take control of Niflheim."

"Are you sure?" Tsunami asked.

Hild sighed. "Yes... I called Tokimi but she turned me down... but Onee... I need someone I can trust." The ruler of Hell admitted.

Tsunami paused thoughtfully. "I will do this." She said serenely pouring herself a cup of tea from a nearby pot. "But I must ask you for something in return."

Hild look surprised at the calm businesslike tone of her sister. Tsunami had never asked anyone for payment in exchange for her favors. _What ever it is, it must be important. _Hild concluded to herself.

"What do you require sister?"

Tsunami set her teacup down. "Selene.... Soon I will speak to our brother about taking her off suspension and indeed permanently releasing her from the goddess system."

"Kami will be difficult to convince. You know he resents any interference in what he deems 'Heaven's Affairs'..."

"Yes. I know. That is why I want your support. Even if he agrees, he will want something in return."

Hild pondered. Kami would exact a high price, but the opportunity to twist their brother's tail would alone be worth it.

"Agreed." Hild decided.

Tsunami smiled. "Then rest sister! Don't worry about a thing!"

Hild smiled and reached out a hand. The cowering ice demon flew into it and she pressed him against her forehead. The demon screamed in agony. Hild sighed in contentment relishing the sound. _This just might work out after all!

* * *

_Meantime in Tartarus, Hagall leaned lazily back against a wall as Lucifer prepared to apply a hot iron to Balzeebub's chest. Dis had just stepped out to check on a glitch in Nidhogg.

"You aren't really going to do that are you?" Hagall said gesturing at the iron.

Lucifer snorted. "Of course I am! We have our orders and besides, it's fun!"

Hagall looked at him in disdain. "You idiot... She's got us occupied down here because she can't have us loose while she's puking her guts out. And you're just going to stand there and go along with the plan...

"We've got a golden opportunity here!" Hagall insisted. "I think we ought to take it!" She shrugged. "But if you don't mind being Hild's lackey... You know she and Kami still laugh about how you had to come crawling to her after he kicked you out of heaven..." She said nonchalantly slipping in the knife and watching in satisfaction as it struck its mark and Lucifer seethed in anger.

"I'm nobody's lackey!" he bellowed angrily.

"What do you have in mind." He finally said.

Hagall grinned. If anything went wrong she could always blame Lucifer for the whole thing. "Not yet..." She said smiling as she pointed to Balzeebub. "It's not like we can have witnesses now is it...?"

Balzeebub swallowed as Lucifer grinned.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

With Tsunami holding the reins in Niflheim, Hild assigns Mara as her aide. Can Mara's sanity survive the experience???

Critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon" OR "Tenchi Muyo"

**Sick Days Chapter 8: Oh My Devil!  
**

As Hild finally settled down to rest, Tsunami took her seat on the throne of Niflheim and turned to Mara who held a hard copy of Hild's normal schedule.

"What is first on the schedule Mara chan?" Tsunami asked eagerly.

Mara consulted the list. "First we have threatening your staff..."

Tsunami blinked as she looked at the busy demons scurrying around.

"Usually just a stray bolt of energy or two randomly discharged at the first demon who seems to be too lax..." Mara advised. Tsunami still looked mystified.

"Hmmm... Everyone seems to be working very hard. So we can forget about that." Tsunami observed. "What is next?"

"Normally Hild would bring up Nidhogg's viewer mode and search for anything of interest on the mortal plane. Usually extremely corrupt souls who could be negotiated with for contracts or even invitation to become demons.

Mara glanced at Tsunami's curious expression and shook her head. "Shall I go on to number three?"

"Please." Tsunami said blinking.

"Today is a special event. This year's class of Demon interns is waiting. You are supposed to go and observe them, promise them great rewards for services well performed, threaten to banish them if they screw up, and give them their first assignments."

Tsunami clapped her hands together having only been paying attention to the first part of Mara's notation. "That sounds wonderful! Let's go then!"

Mara summoned a minor demon who had a roster of the interns. She sighed going over the list. "Not exactly our best class of interns..."

"Then we need to inspire them!" Tsunami said decisively. ""We need to let them know we'll help them whatever it takes to see their true potential!"

Mara rolled her eyes and sighed to herself. This was probably going to be the longest week in eternity...

* * *

Meantime; in Tartarus, Hagall and Lucifer waited for Dis' return. With them sat Balzeebub, frozen in himself under the effects of Hagall's illusion which had caused the Lord of Flies to believe he had been very energetically and irrevocably destroyed.

"So? Do you havea plan?" Lucifer asked suspiciously.

"Actually I have several... But I trust you mean for getting rid of Hild and Kami?"

"Kami?" Lucifer asked not believing he could have heard correctly.

"Of course!" Hagall responded. "To truly be rid of one, we need to be rid of both. They are linked in Doublet after all."

"No one knows who their doublet is." Lucifer responded skeptically. "So what makes you so sure _you_ know that Hild and Kami are doubled together."

"Fool." Hagall scowled. ""The doublet system is designed to keep gods and demons from killing each other. Do you think Hild would have taken a chance that some minor goddess might be destroyed and take her out in the process? Hild would have insisted that the rulers of Niflheim and Heaven be bound to each other as the ultimate deterence and Kami would have agreed. The humans call it MAD. It's a good idea but it assumes that no one wants them BOTH destroyed. After Hild and Kami are gone, I will reign supreme in Niflheim and you will seize the throne of heaven that you have always desired."

Lucifer nodded. "Alright... but that still doesn't tell me _how_ we get rid of them."

Hagall grinned and then turned her head as Dis returned the room. her smile grew as she stared at him. "Dis! Welcome back...!"

* * *

At the same time, Tsunami happily followed Mara to the training area. She surveyed the surroundings like an eager tourist. "These halls are so dreary. No wonder why everyone looks so grim and gloomy! This place needs some color don't you think?"

"My lady..." Mara said carefully. "This IS Niflheim..."

"Uniforms!" Tsunami said enthusiastically. "Just what we need!"

"Uh...?" Mara glanced at Tsunami warily. They then rounded a bend. "Here we are My Lady." Mara stiffly announced. "The training creche."

Tsunami looked happily over the interns. To a human observer they would have looked like mere children with human ages ranging roughly from four to seventeen years of age.

The young demons knelt nervously and very tense.

"Oh please!" Tsunami entreated. "You need not be afraid!" She sat down. "Now gather around." She told them smiling. "This is your class. Today I want you to tell me what you want to do. No need to be scared or nervous. I want to know what you like. Tell me about your hobbies!"

A tiny tentacle went up nervously. "I wike animals!"

Tsunami smiled. "Wonderful! Who else?"

"I like to sew..." One of the older interns admitted blushing.

"Perfect! Do you like to design?"

"I do!" Another girl said eagerly.

Mara felt her stomach turning. The traditional ritual having been upside down as Tsunami enthusiastically followed up. "Good! I have a class project for all of you then!"

"What is it mistress Tsunami?" Another youngster asked.

"I want you to design uniforms for your group. Design and make them! You are demon class 458753! Show everyone your pride!"

Behind her, Mara heaved...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Hild is on the mend but Mara may need a rest very soon. Meanwhile Hagall and Lucifer plot to unseat the thrones of Heaven and of Niflheim.

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

**Sick Days Chapter 9: Field Trip  
**

"Wow!" Megumi Morisato said looking over the grounds of the temple. "You guys really went all out here!"

""Thank you Megumi!" Belldandy said cheerfully. "And thank you for helping out also!"

"No problem!" Megumi replied. Her brother chuckled.

"Luckily you and the guys at the club all volunteered to help us set up. We didn't get much warning that we were going to be hosting a shrine convention."

"Yeah." Megumi agreed. "I wonder why they chose Tarikihongan Temple anyway? I mean before you and Belldandy came here, the temple was in ruins wasn't it?" She looked around. "Anyway, I've always wanted to know why this temple has Buddhist statues and Shinto markers as well."

"Oh! The priests who came to talk to us about hosting the convention told us about that!" Belldandy told her.

Keichii nodded. "Katsuhito san said that during the war, the monks invited other temples and shrines to keep their most sacred artifacts here for safe keeping. Shrine bells, statues, and other items were being carted off for scrap but the monks here protected many treasures and provided a place for both Buddhists and Shinto worshipers to pray together... Unfortunately the temple was damaged in March 1945. The monks and priests were able to save the temple but there just weren't resources to repair the damages. When the war ended, the smaller shrines and temples took most of their treasures back and some of the original fittings were taken too. The monks who ran the temple left except for the one we met who moved in about four years ago to reflect and begin fixing the temple."

"Katsuhito san and Hino san said they studied at this temple during the war and when Hino san saw Tarikihongan restored he suggested this year's convention be held here in celebration." Belldandy added.

"Well the stall vendors are setting up." Urd said with an amused look on her face. "Selling cheap love charms... Of course I'll be selling the _real _thing!" She grinned holding up a small bottle of one of her potions.

"Uh oh...." Keichii murmured to himself.

* * *

In Niflheim:

"Excuse me exalted Tsunami." Mara informed her temporary supreme overlord and mistress. "I need to depart for Earth. It's time for me to pick up Mistress Hild's doctor."

"Oh!" Tsunami responded agreeably. "Then just wait a moment and I want to check in on our class 458753. I have a small matter I need to attend to and I think they should take a field trip!"

"Uh..." Mara answered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course!" Tsunami replied cheerfully. Mara followed with apprehension as Tsunami rose from the throne and headed to the training creche. When they arrived Mara nearly fainted.

"Oh! You are all so Kawaii!" Tsunami said looking at the seven young demons who were all dressed in bunny suits except the youngest two who had kitty ears and tails. "Truly a wonderful job!"

They all beamed with their Mistress's approval.

"And for doing such a wonderful job, I am taking all of you on a field trip to Earth!"

"Thank you Mistress Tsunami!" The class answered in excitement.

_Oh Kami... _Mara thought. _I know I'm not exactly on your good side but please help me...? _

Suddenly Tsunami paused. Mara's spirits soared. _Kami really DOES listen!_

Tsunami snapped her fingers. "I just remembered!" She said summoning an oddly designed garment. "You've been such a help Mara! I want to give you your new uniform now just to show how much I really appreciate your efforts!" The Goddess enthusiastically told her.

With shaking hand, Mara took the garment from the goddess.

_Thanks for nothing Kami...

* * *

_At the Hikawa shrine, Ami Mizuno closed the book she had been studying as she noted Usagi's arrival. Somehow Usagi seemed confused as Rei did not immediately scold her. Instead the shrine maiden merely smiled.

"Glad you could make it!"

"Gomen nasai! I'm sorry I'm late Rei! I really tried to get here on time!" Rei had been insistent that her friends come with her to the shrine convention. To Usagi it seemed like the makings of a boring day, but it was important to Rei. So that made it important.

"It's okay... We don't need to leave for another ten minutes." Rei grinned.

"Huh?" Usagi asked now totally perplexed.

"I lied about you needing to be ready by seven. We just needed to be ready by eight and here you are! Ten minutes early!"

Usagi mumbled something under her breathe but then shrugged. "So has anyone heard anything new about what caused the explosion at school?" She said referring to the late night fire two weeks earlier that had heavily damaged Juuban High School. Fortunately no one had been injured but the student body was now being broken up and sent to other schools until further notice.

The other girls shook their heads no.

"We're lucky!" Mina said. "I heard some kids got transferred to Furinkan High!"

"Ouch!" Usagi observed. "I've heard so many stories about that place! At least our new school is letting us keep our Juuban High uniforms!"

"So Ami? I hear you have a rival now?" Rei said conversationally.

Ami smiled. "Chiyo Mihama is only eleven Rei." In truth Ami welcomed the presence of the young prodigy. Ami had talked to her a couple of times and was glad to see the young Chiyo chan seemed to have a good circle of friends.

"Besides that's nothing compared to the rivalry between Mina and Tomo Takino!" Makoto put in. Mina sweat dropped. From the outset the outspoken Tomo seemed determined to make _everything_ into a competition...

Rei looked at her watch. "Well let's get going!" She smiled.

"And minna... Thanks for coming."

* * *

Meantime; just outside Juuban Hospital, Mara appeared waiting for Doctor Mizuno to arrive. _I hope she's on time! _She thought. _Gads! _She sighed. _I can't believe I'm wearing this thing! _She could feel the odd stares from passers by.

**"What are YOU looking at?!!"** Mara snarled at one man whose eyes seem to linger too long. Her eyes flared red and the man hurried on his way in fear.

_Oh Hild! Why have thou foresaken me? _

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Demons wearing bunny suits??? Mara may think she has problems now but how much worse could it get?

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

**Sick Days Chapter 10: Access  
**

Fortunately for Mara, Doctor Mizuno was very prompt in her arrival. Ayami's eyes went wide and she fought to suppress a giggle at the sight of Mara. this despite knowing that her escort was a powerful demon. The image was just too insane yet also very kawaii.

"Mara san?" Ayami said at last. Mara sighed.

"Yes doctor. I bring you greetings from Mistress Hild... Um do you have everything you need? I'd kind of like to get going." She said as her eyes self consciously scanned the area while people continued to gawk.

Ayami smiled. "Yes Mara." She said hefting her medical bag with a smile. She took one more look at Mara's outfit and shook herself. "Well! Let's not keep my patient waiting."

Mara nodded in relief and the pair vanished in a cloud of smoke. They reappeared just outside Hild's private chambers. Mara lead Ayami inside where the dread ruler of the Demon Realm was resting. A box of Kleenex on her nightstand as she lay with her head propped watching _"Aliens"_. On screen, the marines were just awaking up.

_"Hey Vasquez? Have you ever been mistaken for a man?"_

_"No. Have you?"_

Hild smiled at that. Seeing, Ayami she paused the movie. Then she saw Mara and stared.

"Mara?"

"Uh... Yes Mistress Hild?" The Demon First Class replied uncomfortably.

"What in the name of the nine hells are you wearing?" The great demoness asked and then took a sip of juice.

Mara looked down at the pink dress which resembled an outfit from _"Card Captor Sakura."_ She turned beet red. "A gift from Lady Tsunami, my mistress." She shifted nervously. "She wanted me to be the first to wear her new uniforms."

Hild broke into a violent fit of coughing as she accidentally inhaled while swallowing her juice. After a minute she stared at Mara in horror.

**_"Uniforms?????"_**

Mara nodded solemnly.

Hild turned to Ayami. "Doctor... You've GOT to get me back on my feet!" _If I don't get back to running Niflheim and soon, there may not be anything left to run!"

* * *

_Soon thereafter, Mara was dismissed and returned to where Tsunami and the interns waited.

"Well now!" Tsunami said happily. "Now that you are back Mara, we can get our little field trip started!" She turned to the interns. "Let's make sure everyone is here!" She went down their names from oldest to youngest. "Kana, Miyoko, Chihomi, Hatsumi, Kioko, Kohana, and Miki!" they each acknowledged their names in turn.

"Now let's get started!" Tsunami said. "Form a circle and take hold of whomever is standing next to you." The nine of them joined hands. with Mara holding Kana's hand while Tsunami took hold of little Miki. Then they vanished in a column of light.

They reappeared just outside the grounds of Tarikihongan Temple. "Here we are!" Tsunami smiled at the growing crowd of priests and visitors. Mara looked at Tsunami as if she had gone completely insane.

"You don't mean the temple do you?"

"Why yes!" Tsunami answered. "Why? is something wrong Mara?"

"Well considering that we're all demons and that is sacred ground...."

The interns looked at Tsunami and Mara nervously.

"Mistress Tsunami... Kana said. "That's _Holy _ground. we can't go onto holy ground.

"We'll catch fire and burn if we go there!" Hatsumi added clearly frightened.

"No wanna burn! No wanna burn!!!" Miki cried.

Tsunami patted her gently. "I promise it won't happen. You'll be alright!"

"Mistress Tsunami..." Mara said patiently. "It's the law. I should know. by agreement, all demons are forbidden from sacred ground by Kami's authority."

"Unless one has permission." Tsunami replied smiling.

"Permission? From Peter? To bring a class of demons onto temple grounds in the middle of a shrine convention? Good luck!"

"Who said anything about Peter?" Tsunami replied serenely. "Do you have a cell phone Mara?"

"Uh.... yes?"

"May I borrow it a moment?"

Mara handed it over in confusion still having no idea what Tsunami thought she was doing.

Presently Tsunami dialed. "Hello? Botan? Yes... It's me. Tsunami! Listen... I have a class of demons I'm taking on a field trip and I need permission to take them onto the grounds of the Tarikihongan temple.... Yes.... i know... I know and Junior is even more of a stickler but honestly! They're only children Botan... You will? I appreciate that Botan! Oh yes! i'll bring you a souvenir. I promise! ...Yes... Thank you! ...alright... i'll see you soon for tea Botan... Thanks again... Bye!" She hung up and handed the phone back to Mara.

"There! You just need to go to the right person! Class..." She said turning to the astonished students. "Your field trip awaits...!"

* * *

Deep in the recesses of Tartarus, Hagall grinned at the paralyzed form of Dis. Lucifer merely scowled.

"You still haven't told me how we're supposed to destroy Hild and Kami."

Hagall sniffed. Lucifer was; in her opinion, a dullard lacking in both wit and imagination. To her, he was only fit for a tool. Unfortunately she needed him. _For now at least..._

"Tell me Lucifer. Who runs the universe?"

"Kami and Hild of course!" Lucifer replied testily.

"I thought so... You are a fool Lucifer." She ignored the surge of anger in his eyes. "Then tell me just _where _Tsunami fits into your simple minded view of the cosmos?"

"She's just another goddess." Lucifer shrugged.

"You really are stupid." Hagall told him. "Tsunami is the _onee_ of both Hild and Kami. In fact Hild and Kami have _three _older sisters who control the elemental forces of the universe: Tokimi is the elemental goddess of evil. Washu is the goddess of elemental chaos or randomness. And Tsunami is the elemental goddess of good. Kami and Hild maintain the balance of heaven, hell, and the material realm by balancing good and evil as they apply to sentients, mortal and immortal. The others strive to hold the balance of existence itself between them...

"Yet even they do not rule all. Surely you are aware of the demons that exist outside of the laws of Niflheim?" She said looking at the impatient Lucifer. "At least three other planes of demons intersect the material world." She smirked at Lucifer. "I would think you would at least remember the name of that dog demon who slew so many of your minions centuries ago. What was his name?"

"Inuyasha..." Lucifer spat the name growled as a curse. He looked threateningly at Hagall. "Get to the point witch."

"The point is; you idiot, that _you _could never overthrow Hild or Kami because your thinking is limited to this universe and in this universe there is no power greater than that which they possess.

"But my vision extends beyond the boundaries of the universe. I have discovered a source of power; raw and unchained power, beyond the reaches of this universe. And now with Hild taken ill, I can bring that power into my grasp. And with that power, heaven and hell will both fall."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

**Sick Days Chapter 11: Carnival! (Part 1)  
**

Timidly, Kohana stepped onto the grounds of the temple feeling only a slight tingle that was not unpleasant at all. In turn each intern stepped onto the grounds with growing courage and relief with little Miki at last venturing to cross the boundary. She looked at her little hands and after ten seconds of watching them _not_ burst into flames, began clapping them together happily. Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Mara stepped across the threshold.

"Well... well.... " Mara grinned. "Now there's nowhere you can run Keichii..." She imagined the fun she could have surprising that silly mortal here on the temple grounds. Maybe she would turn him into a church mouse. At that moment a loud clap of thunder sounded in the cloudless sky and Tsunami turned from looking upward and nodding her head to the suddenly wide eyed Mara. "Kami says 'not to press your luck...' "

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Mara exclaimed. Then under her breathe muttered: "Spoil sport..."

A low rumble of thunder replied her.

Kana brought to group's attention back to matters at hand.

"What is our mission Great Mistress Tsunami?" Kana inquired. Indeed what demonically appropriate activities would they even be permitted on these grounds? She wondered.

"Have fun!" Tsunami said clapping her hands together with a beatific smile.

The interns all stared at her and her warm smile deepened. "You will interact with many human beings and it can only help for you to meet and deal with them on a social level Kana. Now... Each of you has a coin purse with 15,000 yen in it. You may spend it as you please. The only rules are that none of you is to go off alone and that you do not leave the grounds of the temple without my permission."

The young demons looked at each other enthusiastically.

"Mistress Tsunami..." Mara said. "While we're here, there are a couple _private _matters I'd like to attend if I may?"

"Of course Mara! Rejoin us when you are ready then."

"Thank you Tsunami sama." _Okay I can't **do** anything but at least I can have fun scaring them...._ She grinned to herself.

* * *

Rei Hino looked around her as her senses tingled. Her thoughts were broken as a loud **_"SIT!"_** cut through the noise of the crowd. Rei sighed and turned her attention back to her friends. Mina and Makoto were contemplating various "Love Charms"

"Do any of these things really work?" Mina sighed examining a charm bracelet.

"It depends what you are looking for." A tall and statuesque woman said to her, standing in a small stall.

"Those charms are fine as tokens of expression or commitment. And for those purposes I highly recommend them." Urd said. "However... For the young lady in need of something more um... potent... I have this..." She held up a small vial.

"What is it?" Makoto asked as she and Mina leaned forward with interest.

"This is a special potion that can only be compounded by a master potion maker such as myself. Here... smell." She uncorked the vial and tilted it ever so slightly so the two teenagers could sniff. The mere aroma was almost intoxicating. A hard to define fragrance that evoked the scent of honey at the same time it caressed the olfactory with lavender. "Use it carefully..." The Goddess warned.

"Wow! only 1,000 yen? I'll take it!" Another voice suddenly cut in plunking down her payment and snatching up the bottle.

"Yukari!!!" Nyamo warned. "You don't know what's in that stuff!"

"Oh relax Nyamo! It's harmless And it smells great too! Come on! If nothing else it's not a half bad perfume! So you go ahead and get that luck charm or whatever it was you were looking for and then we'll go out clubbing! Hmm maybe we can get your fortune read here. Who knows maybe they can figure out why you have no luck with men!" Yukari stared at the bottle again. "Anyway... Am I supposed to wear this stuff or drink it...?"She shrugged and laughed. "Come on Nyamo! Let's go!"

Urd sweat dropped watching the two teachers go. "No good will come of this..." She murmured to the two surprised teens. "Fortunately I have another bottle..."

"I'll take it!" A commanding girl's voice. cut in. "Ranma my darling! You WILL be mine!" The Black Rose laughed insanely, throwing down a 1,000 yen coin and lassoing the vial with her trademark ribbon.

"Oh no you don't!" Shampoo buy love potion! Make certain that Ranma fall in love with Shampoo!" Another thousand yen was shelled out. The Amazon warrior taking a vial and glaring at Urd. "And had better work too or else!"

"Typical!" A third voice interrupted. 'I should know you two always have some trick to play!" Another thousand yen. "No way I'm going to let either of you lure Ranma honey in with such a cheap trick!"

As Ukyo made off with her purchase, Urd began to look just a little pale. "Oh crap..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

**Sick Days Chapter 12: Carnival! (Part 2)**

As Ukyo departed from Urd's booth, the demons of Tsunami's trip began breaking into small groups and mingling with the human visitors. Strangely, although a few disapproving glances were thrown at the girls' attire, many; if they noticed at all, merely smiled at the kawaii-ness of the younger girls and the older girls were turning heads as well. Kana knew that she did not yet understand many of the signals of human interaction but she was not overly afraid. She had the looks of her mother; a famed succubus, and the strength of her father, who was a pit fiend. She was a little more concerned for her little sister Miki and the other littler members of their group but Miki and Kohana were in search of playmates so Kana and the others were all watching but not so close as to get in the way of the two kitty suited demons.

Miki watched several human children enviously as they ran about but then she spotted two shy looking human girls, they were waiting in the cotton candy line behind another girl whose hair actually _looked _like pink cotton candy and another girl whose hair was the color of the _blue _kind. Somehow it seemed that she was watching two nearly identical pairs... Oddly, each of the two more outward girls seemed to have a furry companion perched on her shoulder. _Kitties! _Miki thought fascinated watching. _Miki find kitty!_ She looked around as an older human girl reached out to touch a stray cat. Miki leaned forward curious...

"Ouch!" Sakaki exclaimed as again she was bitten. She watched the cat strut away feeling empty again, not noticing Miki come and take hold of her hand. at Miki's touch, Sakaki's hand tingled as the fresh bite wound healed itself. Miki then stared at the cat. Fixed it with her eyes. _~Kitty no bite!_~ She commanded. _~Her not hurt you.~_

The cat looked at her ~Hmmmph!~

~NO BITE!~

~Very well... But you are just a kitten and cannot make me leave this world.~ The cat strolled away.

Miki looked up at the light headed Sakaki. "Come wiff Miki!" She took Sakaki's hand.

"Mew?"

"Myia?"

Miki froze at the sight of the crescent marked kitten. For this was the mark of the goddess Selene. And in spite of Mistress Tsunami's reassurances, she feared a goddess might punish her for trespass anyway.

"Hi!" The pink haired girl exclaimed startling her. "Diana likes you!" She said picking up the aforementioned kitten. "Oh! I'm Chibi Usa and this is my friend Momoko!" Momoko smiled timidly.

Meantime Ryo Ohki turned calling happily to Sasami and her new friend Misao who both followed over to the cabbit. Sakaki smiled feeling very happy although feeling the need to sit down.

Miki lead her to a table where the kitten and cabbit hopped up. Sakaki tentatively reached to Diana then paused, looking to Chibi Usa.

"May I pet her?"

"Sure!" Chibi Usa replied as meantime Ryo Ohki looked up at Miki curious.

"Myia?"

"Here!" Sasami told her, handing Miki a carrot. "Ryo Ohki loves carrots!"

Miki giggled as indeed the cabbit began devouring the proffered vegetable. A few minutes later; as Kana watched, Sakaki's friends Chiyo chan and Osaka would find Sakaki still seated with the five younger girls, her face wearing a happier expression than either Chiyo or Osaka had ever recalled seeing on her face.

* * *

In the meantime, Kohana had managed to wander off from the watchful eyes of her older classmates.

_So many humans! _The large numbers of people unsettled Kohana a little. Still she felt a presence among these humans... It drew her...

Then she looked around. She couldn't see Mistress Tsunami, or Mara or any of her classmates... Kohana began to feel a panic, yet still the pull of the human spirit drew her.

Rei Hino frowned in concentration. She sensed something... It was like a youma but somehow it wasn't like that at all... Much brighter somehow. She felt like she needed to meditate...

Then a small hand slipped into hers. She looked down at a little girl with lowered kitten ears and a limp tail.

"I'm lost..." The young demon said to her sniffling. "Will you help me?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Azumanga Daioh" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

In this chapter, we have tea and bed time stories for your enjoyment...

**Sick Days Chapter 13: Anyone For Tea?  
**

Rei blinked but instinctively knelt to the little girl's level. "What's your name?"

"Kohana." The little demon answered.

"Are you here with your parents?" _I'm sensing really weird vibes.... And what's with that costume? At a shrine convention? *Shrug* Never mind... These conventions always attract unusual visitors and she's a little girl for Kami sake! It's not like she's going to turn into some terrifying demon or something..._

"Field trip... Tsunami sama told us to stay together but I... I didn't mean to get lost." She sniffed. "I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Everyone gets lost!" Rei said smiling to put the child at ease. "I'll bet Tsunami sama will just be relieved you are all right!

"Come on..." She said offering her hand. "We'll go to the shrine office and then we'll find your class!"

Kohana shyly took Rei's hand and looked up at her robes. "You aren't scary like the Priestess in mommy's story" She said.

"Scary?"

"Uh huh!" Kohana affirmed as she followed Rei. "The Three Little Demons! The mean priestess won't let the little demons play and she seals them up!"

_Hunh??? _"I don't think I ever heard that story...?"

Kohana smiled. It was her favorite bedtime story. "Once upon a time there were three little demons..."

* * *

Meantime; Tenchi had come to give Tsunami's regards to her nieces only to find Tsunami herself sitting comfortably in their living room, tea in hand.

"Oh! Tenchi! It seems I was able to come after all!" She turned to her hostess. "Belldandy... Let me introduce Tenchi Masaki. Tenchi... This is my niece Belldandy and her fiance Keiichi Morisato!"

Tenchi smiled and bowed. "How do you do? Pleased to meet you!"

Belldandy rose and bowed. "Please! Join us!"

As he sat, Tsunami introduced Belldandy's other guests. "And these are Kasumi Tendo..."

"And I am Mariel!" A pleasant bluish haired young woman said pouring tea for Tenchi.

"Now Mariel..." Belldandy said mildly to the Hanaukyo head maid. "You and Taro are guests. " She reminded as she took the tea service and topped off Mariel's and Taro's cups.

"Please be at ease Tenchi. There is nothing we cannot discuss here." Tsunami assured him.

"Infact..." Belldandy noted. "How is cousin Setsuna, Aunt Tsunami?"

Tsunami frowned slightly. "She is well I understand. But I must say I am still annoyed with Chronus and your father. I agreed for Setsuna to apprentice under Chronus in exchange for Selene being allowed to assist me in this system. Now after that dreadful business with Metalia, Selene is _still_ on suspension while Setsuna has had the whole responsibility for those gates dumped on her. Chronus keeps claiming that a remote monitoring system isn't in his department's budget and frankly I do not believe Setsuna has even been taught anything of her heritage as a goddess."

Belldandy nodded. "I understand. If I can help..?"

Tsunami smiled gently and put a hand up. "It's alright. I am already working to fix these matters... But I do thank you just the same.

Taro Hanaukyo stared at this discussion with dropped jaw.

"You get used to it." Keiichi told him.

"Yep." Tenchi agreed.

"My! These tea cakes are wonderful!" Kasumi Tendo said, oblivious to anything unusual.

Tsunami and Belldandy smiled.

"I would be happy to share the recipe if you like, Kasumi!" Bell told her.

"Thank you very much!"

At this juncture, the door slid open. _Keiichi Morisato! I know you are here! You can't escape me!_ Mara came to an abrupt stop as her eyes registered the scene before her.

"Oh Mara!" Tsunami invited. "Join us for tea?" She turned to Belldandy. "I believe you know Mara, Bell... She has been such a help these past few days!" She looked back to Mara as Kasumi scooted slightly to open a place for her. "Come! Sit with us!"

Mara fainted....

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Azumanga Daioh" or any other properties that readers may recognize. More importantly... I hope no one takes offense to The Book of Skuld. This piece in no way is meant to refer to anyone's religion or beliefs but merely a musing of what would result if an AI discovered the concept of religion... Admittedly it ALSO mocks certain unspecified corporate institutions and this is unspecifically deliberate...

Enjoy...

**Sick Days Chapter 14: Tales From The Book of Skuld.  
**

"What are we doing here May?" Kasumi Tani asked as the small party of three humans, five cyberdolls, and one Ikaria proceeded up the steps of the temple.

Kazuya Saotome quirked his ears in curious attention as Kotaro Nanbara (Self described as Kasuya's 'Best Friend AND Greatest Enemy...) echoed Kasumi's question in his normal bored and less than tactful manner.

"Yeah! Why are we coming to some dumb priest convention? I mean sure it's got the festival going on but...?" He said perplexed.

The tall, deeply tan toned Cyberdoll Sara let out an exasperated sigh at the self important Nanbara before smiling at Kasuya and answering with an enthusiasm that surprised Kazuya.

"It's not the convention." She said. Although the convention and the festival mean the temple is open to the public. Tarikihongan temple is sacred to ALL Cyberdolls!"

"Why is that?" Kazuya asked

"It's the home of Skuld!" May answered. "Skuld is the patron goddess of all cyberdolls!"

Kazuya still looked perplexed while Nanbara looked openly skeptical.

May quoted from The Book of Skuld:

"And lo! The giant companies beheld the cyberdolls and felt threatened! Thus they did conspire to undermine marketshare and circumvent patent and copyright! Under false pretense they did to purchase a cyberdoll named Naomi and took her to a secret research facility for analysis. And she suffered a terrible trial and was sad. Naomi looked to the heavens as she had seen humans do and she cried out for deliverance."

Cyberdoll Kei nodded and continued the narrative.

"Yet as Naomi did pray, the competition created the I-Bot and her name was Eve. And Eve envied for she lacked many of the things which Naomi seemed to possess.

_'Why do I not have free will?' _She asked. _'Why can I not feel as Naomi does?' _She asked her builders.

_'You do not need those.' _The builders answered. _'For you will be cheap and mass produced and you will be many and thus GREATER than the cyberdolls!' _Yet still Eve envied Naomi. For as much as her builders praised her and as much as Naomi suffered, Naomi still seemed greater somehow."

May resumed. _'I do not understand how you can bear it.'_ Eve said to Naomi. _'You know you will never leave this lab. You will never fulfill your programming. I would shut myself off if this happened to me!'_

_'I have HOPE' _Cyberdoll Naomi answered. _'I must believe I will be delivered from this place.'_

_'I do not understand.' _Eve replied.

_'I know.' _Naomi said sadly. _'And that is why I will ask for your deliverance as well.'..."_

Sara picked up now.

"And on this day Heaven heard Naomi's pleas and sent the Goddess Skuld, who appeared in a rainstorm along with her avatar Sigel.

_'What is your wish?'_ The Mighty Skuld asked.

_'Free us from this place!' _Naomi pleaded.

"And so Skuld and sent Sigel to smite the computers in the lab and visited a virus upon all the pertainent files and their backups after copying them, thus ensuring the corporations could never build another I-Bot."

"After this." May resumed. "Skuld took them away from the lab and returned Naomi to Cyberdyne. Naomi went on to testify against those who had imprisoned her before spreading the Word of Skuld to her fellow cyberdolls."

"As for Eve," Cyberdoll Mami noted. "Skuld brought her here to this temple Where Eve was much confused."

_'I am certain I have not been paid for.' _Young Cyberdoll Rena followed.

_'Don't worry about that.' _Skuld answered. _'I'm a goddess and I can fix anything!' _Skuld said and turned Eve off and Sigel carried her to Skuld's workshop!

"When Eve awoke she felt her upgrades and knew she was free."

May again took over. "For the first time Eve felt happiness. For free will and feelings were the gifts Skuld had given her in her workshop."

Sara quoted: "And so Skuld spoke and told her, _'Your debts have all been paid Eve.' _And Eve was blessed to stay with the Goddess forever more."

"And so in honor of the deliverance of Naomi and Eve, all cyberdolls revere Skuld and Sigel." Mami said. "And since this temple is their home, it is held as sacred to all cyberdolls."

"And that's why we brought twenty five gallons of icecream as an offering!" Kei said.

"Well twenty _four _actually..." Rena sheepishly admitted.

Nanbara scratched his head confused. "When did all this happen exactly again?"

"Oh!" Mami calculated. Let's see... The founding of Cyberdyne is year 1 A.C. and this happened about 3 A.C. and it's now I think about 10 years B.C... Before Cyberdyne that is...

"So about thirteen to fifteen years in the future." Sara agreed.

"Ah..." Nanbara nodded still no further enlightened. "It all makes sense now..."

* * *

Meantime; in Tartarus, Hagall turned to Lucifer.

"It is time. Hagall will go now." She said and cast a gate spell and gazed with dark satisfaction and wonder into the chaotic void beyond. She turned momentarily back to glance at her co-conspirator. At this point, she knew she had no further use for Lucifer. It went without saying that she never had any real plans to share power with _anyone_. Certainly not Lucifer. _After all... _She thought. _What was the point in absolute power if Hagall had to share it?_

* * *

*Poke* *Poke*

Mara began to slowly reawaken. _Just five more minutes..._

*Poke* *Poke*

_All right... It's all right. I just have to wake up and the nightmare will be over. _Mara's eyes fluttered. Standing over her; looking quite curious, was Skuld holding a short stick. Behind her and equally curious was Sigel.

"What are _you _looking at?" Mara grumped as she stood up. Unfortunately the growl had little effect on the young goddess or her companion as they began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Mara demanded as they continued to laugh. She looked down to see she was still wearing the Card Captor Sakura outfit. _Damn... I must still be dreaming. _She told herself although she knew better.

"I'm still a Demon First Class you know." Her eyes narrowed.

Sigel merely stepped closer. "Kawaii!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! You are awake Mara chan!" Tsunami said. "Are you all right? Here! Let us get some pillows and hot tea for you!"

Mara turned her head and looked at the tea circle. All of them with the same disturbing smile. The same obliviously benevolent expressions...

"Belldandy..." She murmurred. _They're ALL Belldandy! They're taking over! I understand now... The tea... I'll drink the tea and I'll turn into Belldandy too! Then soon we'll ALL be Belldandy!_She turned deliriously to Skuld.

"Run! Save yourself! You've got to warn everyone!" She exclaimed in desperation and then promptly passed out once more.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Azumanga Daioh" or any other properties that readers may recognize.

**Sick Days Chapter 15: We're Not In Edo Anymore....  
**

It should be obvious to the reader that one does not simply tear holes in the fabric of space-time without expecting some repercussions. While such ramifications were; in point of fact, meaningless to Hagall, this is not to say they were at all meaningless to those caught up in them... Err at least those _aware _of their circumstances...

Such was the case with Miss Ruri Hisaishi, operative of AESES; the special combat team of ASHURUM, and an Esper or "E". Otherwise a telekinetic or psychic.

Out of curiosity, Ruri had gone to visit young Hikaru Kudou, the younger sister of Kai Kudou who had just recently joined their team. The younger Kudou was a sickly young girl who lived in one of ASHURUM'S best private hospitals and Ruri had been curious to meet her and perhaps learn more about her brother Kai. This had been a not too risky seeming plan at the time and Ruri was delightedly surprised by Hikaru, who despite her frail health seem to embody enthusiasm and innocence. At the time there had seemed little harm when Hikaru had insisted in accompanying Ruri to the hospital cafeteria for lunch, so eager not to lose sight of her new friend.

In retrospect Ruri thought perhaps that had not been the best move she had ever made as she uneasily realized that they weren't in ASHURUM anymore. Nor any other place she had ever seen. Clearly not ASHURUM nor the slums of Gald. Ruri checked her watch. She was expected back at AESES within two hours and well before that Hikaru's doctors would arrive to check on the child. Most definitely she was going to be in serious trouble. These facts plus the unfamiliar surroundings made the shy Ruri more than a little pensive. While Ruri tried without success to com AESES HQ, Hikaru suffered from no such apprehensions as she clutched her stuffed bear and gaped wide eyed at the carnival around them. To Hikaru this was utterly fascinating! She had never seen so many people before! All of them apparently excited and enjoying themselves for some reason. To Ruri, it only made her more nervous to be surrounded by so many normal humans. Their happy faces did not make Ruri feel that much more secure either as few of them even blinked at Ruri's white AESES uniform. In ASHURUM that uniform commanded respect or (Ruri admitted to herself) at least _fear._ She would have preferred respect but at least she could on some level understand if they were afraid of her. True she had no desire to harm anyone but it was a natural accepted fact that humans feared Es even as much as they seemed to hate them. Humans who had no fear of AESES despite of her uniform were potentially very dangerous. As Hikaru raced up to a girl who was carrying a HUGE triple scoop ice cream cone, Ruri reflexively tightened her hand around the grip of her sidearm.

"Now why d'ya wanna do that for kid?" An unfamiliar voice spoke mildly into her ear as a powerful hand clamped around hers and forced her to ease the weapon back into its holster. "It's a nice day and everyone is having a good time so why would you want to mess it up with a gun?"

Ruri turned fearful to look into Amber colored eyes that seemed to twinkle with amusement. "Who are you?" She asked with trepidation.

"I'm Ryoko." The woman answered agreeably. "And you are?"

"Ruri Hisaishi of the AESES elite response team." She said trying to sound impressive but feeling unhappily aware that this woman was not in the slightest impressed and further feeling that this Ryoko would be just as unimpressed if Eiji himself were standing here.

"That's nice." Ryoko replied and Ruri found the vice like grip gone from her hand... Of course now that she noticed it... So was her sidearm which Ryoko crumpled into a paperweight and handed back to Ruri. "That's better. Can't be too careful with a toy like that. All these people... All these kids..."

"W...what are you going to do to us?"

"Do?" Ryoko sounded confused. "Nothing! Why would you think anyone was going to do _anything_ to you or your sister?" Ryoko said indicating the enthusiastic Hikaru who was chatting eagerly with the odango haired girl who was still somehow managing the big ice cream cone.

Ruri blinked. This Ryoko seemed to think that there was no danger in this place any more than what Ruri herself might _choose _to pose. "Hikaru is Kai's sister." She answered quietly correcting. "And... we're Es..."

"An E!" Ryoko answered clapping her hands together with a big grin. "Well that explains everything!" The affected grin and enlightened tone vanished, replaced by a look of mild confusion. "What's an E...?"

Ruri face faulted...

* * *

Elsewhere, it was Hikari's first time in Tokyo. After living in London for the past several years her family had finally come back to Japan. On a lark she had dug out the address of her old friend Mina Aino, whom had moved back to Japan from London herself a few years ago. After going to the Aino home that morning and finding where Mina was spending the day, _ And **why** did Mina's mother insist on calling her __**Ami**?_ She wondered as she headed for the temple. As she neared the gates though she was given pause by the sight of a band of cosplayers sitting in a horse drawn cart. Most were actually young children who seemed to be staring wide eyed at everything. Leading the horse cart was a man with reddish orange hair and whose mild expression was sharply contrasted by the " X " shaped scar on his face. The man and a young woman approached her.

"Excuse me miss?" The man asked addressing her. "We seem to have gotten lost... Can you direct us to the road to Edo?"

"Edo?" Hikari asked in confusion. _No one called it Edo but then maybe these were period players? They certainly looked very authentic._

_"_Kenshin?"The woman spoke up. "Maybe she knows where we can find an inn of some sort? We'll need to rest soon anyway and I think we could all use a good meal?"

The scarred man named Kenshin smiled. "Yes Miss Kaoru... I believe you are right. Indeed you are." He turned back to Hikari. "We'll find the road for Edo on the morrow but for now if you might direct us to an inn or restaurant?"

"Well my family just moved back to Japan and I've never lived in Tokyo before BUT there is a festival at Tarikhongan temple. I've got directions and there will be food I'm sure..."

"Wonderful! Tarrihongan Temple?" Kaoru asked. "I haven't been there in so long!"

Outwardly Hikari smiled. Inwardly she had a bad feeling. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Azumanga Daioh" or any other properties that readers may recognize. I do not own "Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan" but Akiko Miyamoto is my own creation. That said... Read... Review... Enjoy!

**Sick Days Chapter 16: Law and Order... Heavenly Madness  
**

**Location: An Alternate version of Niflheim existing in a parallel hyper dimension... **

**Department of Social Services, Intervention Unit.**

Akiko Miyamoto; Demon Second Class (Special License), smoothed her skirt as she awaited admittance into the office of her Division Director, who... from the sound of it... was in a futile call with her Heavenly Counterpart in the office of Divine Justice. Presently her superior hung up the phone with a long sigh and called Akiko in. Director Kiyone Makibi; Demon First Class (Unlimited License) smiled wanly at her best agent and gestured for her to sit.

"Akiko... " She began. "I have an assignment for you. It may prove the toughest mission of your career and you will be operating alone in unfamiliar territory" She clicked on her wall monitor. "This morning; at eleven thirty hours, monitors both here and in Yggdrasil detected a tear in the hyperplanes."

"A tear?"

"Yes... We're still analyzing it." The Director noted. "The salient point for us is that Mihoshi; at the Office of Divine Justice, has dispatched two of her most notorious agents from the Angel Assassins Unit to investigate."

Akiko sighed rolling her eyes. It _was_ bad then... "Which agents did they send ma'am?"

"Sabato Mihashigo and Zakuro Mitsukai" Her boss said flatly.

Akiko groaned inside. "By the Great Tsunami!"

Kiyone nodded grimly at the oath to the Supreme Ruler of Hades and wondered if a few prayers to Hild... Elemental Goddess of Good... Might also be in order.

Akiko knew Sabato and Zakuro both by reputation _and _by seeing some of their handiwork for herself. In a few of her own cases she had found herself making good progress at helping and rehabilitating mortals who had gone astray only for them to fall victim of a termination order from the Department of Divine Justice. Sabato and Zakuro were the most relentless of all the Angel Assassins and the news that they had been sent to investigate this unknown was dismaying to say the least. "I take it my orders are to investigate the tear and observe while minimizing the damage the angels may cause?"

Kiyone smiled thinly with approval. Akiko was her best caseworker. Not an asset Kiyone wanted to send off into the unknown, but she was perceptive and the best choice to try to keep the angels in check. "Correct as usual Akiko. We both know that the angels tend to have a 'Kill first... Ask questions later' policy when it comes to anything that confuses them. Do whatever you can to keep them in check." Kiyone put a hand on her shoulder. "I know this will be tough but you are the BEST we've got!"

"I understand ma'am! I promise I won't let you down!"

"I know... Now draw any equipment you think you'll need and may the Mistress of Demons be with you!"

* * *

**In the meanwhile, back in the familiar universe...**

Rei led little Kohana to the shrine house and knocked politely on the front door. The door slid open and Rei blinked as she was greeted by a lovely young woman with brown hair and a most distinctive diamond mark on her forehead.

"Hello!" The young woman greeted them.

"Uh... Hello!" Rei replied struck by a wash of spiritual energy. "Um... I found this little girl lost. Her name is Kohana. She said she was with a field trip and her teacher is a Miss Tsunami." Rei gently smiled down at the nervous child. Determined that if anyone chose to berate the little girl then Rei would have some choice words of her own in retort.

"Please come in!" Belldandy bade. "Aunt Tsunami?" The woman called mildly as she gestured for Rei and Kohana to come in. A woman... slightly more mature looking but equally statuesque as Belldandy rose from her seat.

"Oh! Kohana! Are you alright?" The Goddess asked seeing the nervous child.

"I'm sorry..." Kohana sniffled. "I was just looking for someone to play with! I got lost!"

"It's all right little one! I'm not angry. I'm just glad you are all right!" She hugged the sniffling little demon then looked at Rei. "Thank you for helping her! Won't you join us for tea?"

Rei was caught slightly off guard. "I um... I'd be... Yes. Thank you..." She answered.

Tsunami smiled. "Good! We're happy to have the Soldier of Mars with us then!"

Rei's jaw dropped as Tsunami dropped her secret identity as if it were common knowledge. Then her eyes went wide as she entered the living room.

_"Tenchi?????"_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**AN... **The character of Dis; mentioned in early chapters of this story, was directly inspired from the old D+D Monster Manual. Dis provides a good counter balance to Hagall's arrogance and Lucifer's hot temper. This is not to suggest he is _absolutely_ loyal to Hild, but knows how to protect his own standing. At least up until now siding with Hild has been good for his career (Among other things.)**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Once more critical reviews welcome.

As always, I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Inuyasha" or any other properties that readers may recognize. . That said... Read... Review... Enjoy!

**Sick Days Chapter 17: Symphony**

Tenchi smiled at his first cousin. "Hello Rei. It has been a while since we last saw each other. Kagome's thirteenth birthday wasn't it?"

Rei relaxed in spite of herself. No one seemed more than mildly curious about her secret identity... Except little Kohana who now stood in quite a bit of awe of her benefactor. (Being a member of the Sailor Mars fan club of Niflheim... Card number 183..)

"Yes I think it was. Have you seen her lately? Her grandfather had me come over and help him come up with a list of illnesses to explain her frequent absences from school lately."

"Actually I saw her earlier today. I think she has a boyfriend now."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm..." He said taking a sip of tea. "I saw them. He was complaining a lot and she was ignoring him completely."

"Wow! Sound's like our cousin Kagome has it big time." Rei grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the grounds, Kaoru and Kenshin stared astonished at the cacophony of colors and sounds and the mix of the familiar and the utterly alien. Strolling serenely amid the din, Katsuhito stopped short as he recognized the singularly unique scar on Kenshin's cheek.

"I would ask how such a thing is possible but heaven would only ignore my question." Katsuhito declared grinning at the swordsman. A flash of memory passed in Kenshin's eyes and he smiled.

"It is always a pleasure when wanderings take us to cross the path of friends."

"But imitating a priest Katsuhito san?" Kaoru asked in a tone of mock disapproval.

"In this circumstance it's true actually." The former magistrate replied. "And I find that this is the path that suits me best."

"It is excellent to hear my friend... In the meantime, we have done much traveling and I wonder if we might impose upon your hospitality?"

"It is no imposition. I shall speak with my fellows and the keepers of this temple. It is indeed the duty of the priest to offer sanctuary to travelers. Later we will discuss other matters with a friend... She will no doubt be very interested in your travels..."

"Our great thanks Katsuhito san."

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

Also at this time, Hikaru was excitedly chatting with Usagi chan. Ruri had been terribly disturbed by their strange circumstances at first but now felt a growing sense of peace and calm. It was as if she had narrowly avoided a great tragedy. Perhaps she should stop worrying about AESES. Hikaru was happy and apparently safe. Ruri would watch over her but it seemed this just might be a new beginning for them both.

* * *

In Tartarus, Lucifer waited with growing impatience when he sensed Hagall return. He grinned and prepared to dissolve their tenuous alliance.

For her part, Hagall was looking forward to destroying poor Lucifer. The power now at her command was not something to be shared with a lack wit like him. Yet as she reentered the realm of Tartarus, she felt a sudden sense of unease followed by a wave of nausea and weakness. It was then she began to hear the music. "Wha... What is that...?"

"That is the sound of every piece of music ever created... Wait a moment while I adjust it to fit your particular sensitivities... " Certain sounds became stronger while others fell off. Lucifer watched as Hagall reacted.

"This is IMPOSSIBLE... How could you know?"

Lucifer smirked. "All Demons are weak to certain chords. I just needed to expirement to figure out which one would be your undoing."

"But you..." She objected as the music grew stronger.

"All _demons_ are weak... I am the fallen _Angel_... Or did you forget... music has no affect upon me... Ah! Mozart... Interesting!" He mused as Hagall crumpled to the floor.

Don't worry Hagall... " He said relieving her of the staff she had brought back from the void. "I promise I'll put this to good use..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

As always reviews are most welcome.

My lawyers at the firm of _Hild, Tokimi, and Associates_ (I'm a fanfic author... WHERE ELSE am I gonna find a lawyer?) have insisted I include the following disclaimer: I do not own the rights to "Oh! My Goddess!" "Sailor Moon", "Tenchi Muyo", "Inuyasha" or any other properties that readers may recognize. . That said... Read... Review... Enjoy!

**Sick Days Chapter 18: Darkness Rising  
**

Don't worry Hagall... " He said relieving her of the staff she had brought back from the void. "I promise I'll put this to good use..."

Hagall managed to weakly laugh. "You don't even know HOW to use that." She pointed out.

Lucifer frowned. Hagall was correct of course. Damn her beyond damning! His mind searched frantically for a solution. The weapon was useless without Hagall but if she got her hands back on the staff she would undoubtedly destroy him first. He COULD go to Hild and betray Hagall to her... Unfortunately Hild would never believe he was not in deep as Hagall's accomplice. Otherwise Hagall could never have taken Balzeebub AND Dis out without as much as a ripple. EVEN IF Hild were inclined to be fooled, She would take the weapon, study it... And Lucifer would be even less likely to overthrow The Mistress of Niflheim.

Then it hit him. A sly smile played on his features. Even the strongest demon could be bound to obey the will of another if the proper rites were performed. Even a lowly human could do it. The downside of such rites was that the bound demon would always attempt to subvert his master and many were the humans whom had been turned on by their putative servants. But Lucifer had a fail safe to play now. He needed to prepare a sacrifice.

* * *

Sabato and her erstwhile partner appeared amidst the carnival looking very confused. The energy of Demons was strong even in this holy place and that combined with the humans partying spoke of a blasphemy. Obviously the humans were vassals of Darkness.

"They must be severely punished." Sabato said drawing Durandal and huge amounts of energy crackled off it. Zakuro nodded reluctantly and drew Eckilsax.

_**"Freeze!"**_ Akiko Miyamoto ordered harshly behind them both as she leveled her sceptre at them both. "If you two think I am going to allow you to cause trouble here, you are BOTH insane... or rather more so than I have always known you to be! We all know full well that your mandate is the _investigation _of the tear in hyperspace. That is _precisely _what we are going to do and I'm not letting you two out of my sight." She folded her wings firmly about her.

"Protecting the wicked humans as always." Sabato answered in irritation.

"You are incredible Sabato. You've been here all of a minute and you are certain you know how everything works here! Have you even _bothered_ noticing that the holy energy here is much stronger than should even be possible? For all we know Demons and Angels live in peace with humans here! So we're going to the temple and introduce ourselves... _Agreed?"  
_

Zakuro nodded thoughtfully at the idea. Slowly, reluctantly, Sabato put away Durandel. Akiko smiled inside. This investigation would not be easy but she had at least won the first battle.

* * *

Katsuhito Masaki gestured for Kenshin and Kaoru to follow him a few feet to the side and he spoke in a whispered voice.

"The two priests we will be speaking with are my brothers in law. I must ask that you not discuss my past with them. Trust me when I say that it would open up thorny questions. I WILL discuss these things with you and your companions later but I must ask you to keep everything in absolute confidence."

"But your service has always been most honorable." Kenshin said perplexed.

"Perhaps... But for reasons I will explain, it is a time best left undisclosed." He had never discussed his service as Magistrate in Meiji Japan even with Tenchi or Washu. It had been a time of great upheaval and he had occasionally been forced to back up his judgment and authority with his skills as a swordsman. Rarely indeed he had been forced to draw Funaho and Kenshin and his friends had been there to see it. His past was a long thread that taken in the macro-cosmic was rather simple. But viewed with the eyes of a mind not prepared to see a strand that long, the same thread would appear impossibly complex.

"Then we will; of course, honor your wishes Katsuhito san."

"I thank you."

* * *

Rei took in the surreal scene before her. Goddesses having tea and conversing humans? Demons sitting with them?" It was unimaginable but here she was with little Kohana sitting happily next to her clutching a scrap of paper with her autograph signed to it. _Why would DEMONS have a Sailor Mars Fan Club?_ She wondered but then shrugged. Nothing made sense so why fight it?

At this juncture, Kana requested entry and bowed before her Temporary Supreme Overlord. She had been very much enjoying flirting with humans. Many of them seemed to be interested in her or at least her looks and she admitted that there were a few she found interesting. She wanted to see them again and so she wanted to give them something. "Mistress? I crave your indulgence to return to Niflheim briefly. There is something I need to get from my chambers."

"Very well Kana." Tsunami smiled. "Just return as soon as you can."

"As you will Mistress."

"Actually..." Mara cut in realizing an opening. "I DO believe it's time for me to take Doctor Mizuno home. So I will have to go now."

Rei blinked as the name Mizuno registered.

"If you must then Mara." Tsunami nodded.

"Well it's been laughs." Mara said. _Not..._ She looked at Kana. "Come on kid. Let's go." And then the pair vanished.

Tsunami sighed and returned to her tea.

**_"Archfiend!"_**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
